


In the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Porky's horny, and Picky fell asleep in a compromising position. Porky decides to see how far he can take things without waking his little brother.





	In the Night

The day has finally come to an end, the sun melting into the horizon, as the moon crawled back to into the sky to take it's place. The sky faded from it's familiar blue into the usual darkness, the moon and the glittering stars filling out the sky. The moonlight peeking into the window was the only thing providing light into the room, bringing just enough visibility. Normally, he wouldn't be awake at this hour, but tonight, something was causing Porky to stir. 

Porky looked at his little brother in the matching bed beside of his own. Picky had passed out quickly on this night, he had a busy day, at least for a kid. Porky was more interested in -how- his brother fell asleep. It was almost as if Picky fell into bed, not even taking a moment to get comfortable. Picky had his face buried in a pillow, and his rump in the air. Picky didn't even get under the covers, instead he flopped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Porky had been watching Picky for a few minutes, maybe longer, the gears in his mind slowly spinning, ideas starting to bubble up. Porky knew his little brother was a heavy sleeper; not much woke Picky once he was out. Porky knew he could use that to his advantage. The fact that his little brother was practically face down ass up, and the little bit of light there was highlighting that cute butt, was enough to turn Porky on. 

The bubbling ideas started to boil over as Porky found himself idling rubbing his crotch through his pajama bottoms. His cock was already hard, that was more than enough to motivate Porky's actions from this point forward. He quickly, but gently, made his way from his own bed to Picky's bed, placing himself directly behind Picky, getting an ever better view of that cute, vulnerable ass his little brother had. Porky couldn't help but to grin to himself as he slowly, and gently, started to put his hands on Picky's hips, his pudgy fingers curling around the waistband of Picky's striped pajama bottoms before pulling them down.

Surprisingly, Picky didn't do so much as flinch. Good. Porky was going to get what he wanted, as he often did. There was no going back, he reminded himself, as he followed up by pulling down Picky's underwear. Again, Picky didn't move, he was too deeply asleep to feel his older brother. He didn't squirm, or even make any noise as Porky placed his hand on either of his little brother's cheeks, gently spreading them apart. Picky looked so much sexier now that he was more vulnerable than usual. While he spread his brother's cheeks apart, Porky came in closer, his face only a breath away. He took a moment to admire his little brother before gently bringing his tongue out, giving Picky's hole a nice, long lick.

Porky pulled back, savoring the taste of his little brother, waiting to see if Picky responded. Still, Picky slept. Porky took his brother's un-moving body as a sign for continuing; Porky got in close again, lovingly and hungrily rimming his little brother. Porky got a little greedy, sliding his tongue deep inside Picky's warm hole, and unfortunately, Picky started to squirm. Porky quickly pulled back, completely quiet and motionless, hoping he didn't wake Picky. Luckily, after a little fidgeting, Picky seemed to still be asleep.

The close call wasn't enough to stop Porky. He was throbbing, precum dripping and staining his bottoms. Porky wasn't satisfied, not yet. He might not be able to fuck Picky without waking him, but, he could probably get away with doing more. Picky's ass was slick from before, it was a tempting view. Porky readjusted himself, now on his knees, hastily pulling his pajamas and underwear down, exposing his still throbbing cock. He quickly positioned himself behind Picky, rubbing the tip of his cock against his little brother's hole. Porky put his hands on Picky's cheeks, and he slowly started to grind against his brother's soft ass. Picky wasn't reacting, so Porky started to grind faster, his precum and saliva from before keeping things nice and slick. 

If he couldn't fuck his little brother, he could at least still use him to get off. Porky only cared about getting his own. Porky squeezed Picky's soft cheeks against his dick as he continued to thrust, it felt so good, he was already getting pretty close. The excitement from Picky not even being awake, not having any idea he's getting used just to help his brother get off made Porky lust for more. He wanted to fuck Picky so, so badly, he was so close. Porky continued to grind a little longer before pulling back, his body trembling as he jerked himself to finish, coating his little brother's ass in thick ribbons of cum. Porky leaned back, admiring his work as he took a moment to catch his breath. 

Porky was tired now, and satisfied. Picky, somehow, had not flinched. Porky glanced around for something to clean up the mess, and ending up removing one of his socks to use to clean up his mess. He considered leaving it, but wanted to leave Picky in the dark. Afterwards, Porky tossed both his socks under the bed. Then he pulled Picky's underwear and pants back up, before making his way over to his bed. This time, Porky was the one to fall asleep almost instantly after hitting the bed. He slept well knowing Picky had no idea what happened, thinking about what he could get away with next time. 


End file.
